Really?
by Grace-1997
Summary: Cece was on a date with Ty and Logan tried it again with Rocky. Both failed out of the same reason. What'll happen when the two talk with each other after their failed dates and the reasons will be relieved? (Cogan)'Well, we had fun at the movies, then shared a pizza and as he walked me home, we kissed.' 'Actually the perfect date.' 'Yeah, if i wouldn't have done it, to annoy you.'


** Hay guys! I have a new One Shot for you! It came in to my mind today and i hope you guys like it! :)**

**I would love to get some reviews from you! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: If you want to write a Cogan (also could be Rogan with a few changes) story and have no ideas, write me i have an idea but no time to write it :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Cece was on a date with Ty and Logan tried it again with Rocky. Both failed out of the same reason. What'll happen when the two talk with each other after their failed dates and the reasons will be relieved?**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

Cece was sitting at home, just coming home from a date with Ty. Yeah, we all know: Really, from all the people. Ty? Well, actually for most of the people, the date would've been perfect. They had a great time at the movies and then at Crusty's and after that they kissed.

Yeah, normally it would've been perfect, if the kiss wouldn't have been all just out of one reason. It was a scene, nothing serious.

Cece sighed and let herself flop down on the couch, after she had changed in to some comfortable clothes. She did this for a friend and she didn't regret it, but she wished her plan would've also worked. Well, but for her, it was for nothing except helping a friend. That should be enough, but it wasn't. Cece groaned and buried her head in her hands. Her best friend was on a date with her ex- almost – step brother Logan Hunter right now and she knew, that they were out together, but she didn't know why.

Cece still remembered, how Rocky helped her, getting ready for her date and how excited, she was. She couldn't bear, telling her what really was happening and why she actually did that. She did it for Ty and for herself but for total other reasons, why you actually go on a date.

Cece wanted to facepalm herself right now, for what she did but he wasn't worth it and with that she didn't mean Ty.

She groaned and just wanted to stand up, as suddenly the door went open and none other than Logan Hunter came in. Cece looked up at him annoyed. ''What the heck are you doing here?'' , she asked him mad.

He was the last person, she wanted to see. Logan rolled his eyes and stepped fully in to the apartment. He let himself fall down besides her on the couch and replied: ''Rocky and i broke up. The date was a total disaster.''

Like already said, Logan was on a date with Rocky. Well, the red button up shirt and the dark blue jeans, could've also told that.

The date really was a disaster. Logan didn't pay any attention to Rocky and she got angry. Then he told her, that it just wasn't working out anymore and he broke up with her. Rocky was probably furious, but he honestly didn't care. He only dated her out of the same reason, why Cece was on a date with Ty.

Cece looked puzzled at Logan and then asked him, trying to sound as monotone as she could: ''And why should that interest me?''

It actually did interest her, but she wouldn't tell him. Well, but little did he know, that it interested her , because he knew, that he wasn't the only one, who was hiding something.

Now, they just sat there in silence, none of them saying anything.

''So, Ty? Really, Cece?'' , Logan asked her amused and she immediately knew, what he meant, getting angry but still tried to play dump. _Don't let him get to you, again _, she told herself.

''What is so wrong with Ty?'' , she questioned him.

Logan chuckled and replied: ''Maybe, the fact that you don't really like him. How was your date?''

''Well, we had fun at the movies, then shared a pizza and as he walked me home, we kissed.'' , she answered and Logan added: ''Actually the perfect date.'' Cece nodded, thinking about the date again. ''Yeah, if i wouldn't have done it, to annoy you.'' , she added and Logan looked at her puzzled. Then suddenly he got it and Cece quickly put her hand over her mouth. She realized, that she said to much.

''Why would you want to annoy me?'' , Logan asked, smirking and Cece rolled her eyes. Then she replied: ''Because you dated my best friend and i couldn't stand you.'' Logan let out a sniffled laugh.

''Or you did it because you're in love with me and wanted to make me jealous.'' , he added and she punched him in the shoulder, standing up.

She hated it, that he could always see right through her.

Cece could tell him as many lies, as she wanted. Logan would know the truth and play it against her. She hated it more than anything but she couldn't do anything against it.

''If you really want to know it. Ty wants to make Tinka jealous and asked me , if we could go on a date. We didn't even plan to come together in the first place. Tinka was there with an other guy the whole time and Ty got her jealous. I also thought, i could annoy Rocky and you because i couldn't stand the fact, that you guys are together , because i can't stand you!'' , she shouted at him angry.

Logan didn't even jump on the couch.

He stood up calmly and then asked her: ''Do you want to know why i broke up with Rocky?'' Cece rolled her eyes at him but actually she was dying to know it. ''No, but you'll probably tell it me, right now.'', she replied, mad.

Logan chuckled and nodded. Then he said: ''Because, it wasn't working out. Rocky actually also was haunting a friend of me, Mark Colpress. Well, i helped her to get him jealous and i hoped that i could make my dream girl jealous , too.''

Cece rolled her eyes at him. That was so dumb but she did the same.

''Really, Logan?'' , she asked him with a raised eyebrow. Logan laughed and then replied: ''Don't blame me. You were as stupid as me. Besides i'm in to an other girl and she didn't seem to notice it at all.''

Cece died to know, who the girl was and actually, she knew that she wished that it was her.

Logan took the last step to her and continued: ''My dream girl is really outgoing, pretty cool and smart, even though her grades aren't always the best. She is nice, always cares for her best friends and has the most adorable smile, i've ever seen. She looks stunning, not to mention her red fiery hair and her caramel eyes that made the sun looks dark.''

In that moment, Cece's heart made a jump. She knew, that he was talking about her and she decided to play along.

Cece tugged at Logan's button up shirt and then said: ''Oh really? Well, my dream boy is also really nice. He is a pretty good manager, skater and karate fighter, even though really strict. He's smart and cool at the same time and he always cares for his friends as well. He has abs and his whole body is just wow but i love his long brown hair and his dreamy brown eyes, that i always get lost in.''

Logan smirked and then asked: ''Really? I could think there of someone.''

Cece laughed and put her arms around his neck, telling him: ''Oh really? Do you think that person could kiss me, in right now?''

Logan chuckled as well and replied: ''He loves, to.''

With that he leaned down, putting his arms around her waist and captured his lips with hers. Both drowned in to the perfect kiss and fireworks were exploding in their heads. They never experienced something like this.

As they broke apart, out of air and foreheads resting at each other, Logan laughed and said: ''I think the evening was it definitely worth it and i finally have my girl.''

He was really happy, that it ended like this. Logan never wanted Rocky. It was Cece all the way.

Cece raised an eyebrow and then asked: ''Really? Who said, that she wants to be your girl?''

Logan chuckled and replied: ''Her lips have spoken and they were pretty clear, i think.''

Cece laughed and kissed him again. Logan tightened his grip around her and they stayed there for an eternity kissing. It was just perfect for them. They both came finally together, even though they had to make a stupid scene but, hey.

It was definitely worth it.


End file.
